Secret empoisonné
by Vilandel
Summary: Éxtrait - "Leur relation était un secret, leur secret. Leurs guildes n'en savaient rien. Surtout Fairy Tail ne devait rien savoir pour le moment. Les fées l'avait finalement accepter, lui et ses amis, mais c'était encore fragile." (Oneshot Cobra & Kinana)


**Secret empoisonné**

Kinana salua ses camarades de guilde, mais presque personne n'y fit attention, à cause d'une bagarre. Comme d'habitude, Natsu et Gray l'avaient commencé en détruisant le fraisier d'Erza. Maintenant, presque tout le monde était mêlé à la bagarre, pendant que les membres les plus paisibles se mettaient plus ou moins à l'abri. Seul Mira et Makarov saluèrent la violette et la blanche lui même souhaita bonne chance durant son jour de congé.

Kinana avait l'impression que Mirajane lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Mais c'était sûrement son imagination. Dieu merci, la marieuse de la guilde ne savait rien de son secret.

La violette se promenait dans les rues de Magnolia et savoura les derniers rayons du soleil. Comme certains magasins étaient encore ouverts, elle en profita pour faire des courses. D'habitude elle mangeait à la guilde, le petit déjeuner était souvent le seul repas qu'elle prenait à la maison, dans son appartement. Mais pour ce soir et demain, elle faisait une exception.

Apres sa promenade du soir, Kinana rentra dans son appartement et mit ses sacs de courses dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'il viendrait ce soir, il l'avait prévenue à travers leurs lacrimas de communication. C'était pour cela que Kinana avait pris un jour de congé pour demain. Leur relation était un secret, leur secret. Leurs guildes n'en savaient rien. Surtout Fairy Tail ne devait rien savoir pour le moment. Les fées l'avait finalement accepter, lui et ses amis, mais c'était encore fragile.

Kinana aimait beaucoup ses camarades, mais elle les connaissait assez pour savoir que beaucoup ne verrait pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Confiance passait encore, mais une relation amoureuse ? Beaucoup trouverait cela un peu trop risqué, même maitre Makarov, alors que c'était lui qui avait intimé à ses enfants d'être plus tolérants envers leurs anciens ennemis.

Mirajane l'aurait acceptée sans difficulté, mais vu sa passion pour former des couples, Kinana était assez soulagé que la blanche n'en sache rien. Quand a Erza… Tant qu'elle et Jellal ne s'expliquerait pas au sujet de leur relation, la mage d'armures serait plutôt contre. Par ailleurs il s'était passé des choses qui auraient choquée la prude Titania.

La violette était même étonnée que ni Natsu ni Gajeel, Wendy ou Luxus n'avait reconnus son odeur sur elle. Kinana faisait quand même bien attention et veillait à se doucher après avoir passée une ou même plusieurs journées avec lui. Pourtant, l'odorat d'un chasseur de dragons était extrêmement sensible. Pourquoi alors n'avait-il rien remarqué jusqu'à présent ?

Peut-être que le shampoing à la rose et à la pomme qu'elle utilisait avait vraiment la faculté de masquer quasiment d'autres odeurs, comme Mirajane lui avait dit en lui offrant une bouteille ? Kinana en doutait, mais comme les dragons de guildes ne disaient rien, son secret était en sécurité.

Elle et lui trouvaient que peu de moments à passer ensemble, car sa guilde était toujours sur les routes. Le plus souvent, ils se parlaient grâces à leurs lacrimas de communication. Kinana soupira. Elle priait presque tous les jours pour qu'il ne soit plus chassé par le Conseil et pour que leur amour ne soit plus officieux. Kinana le connaissait, lui et son passé, plus encore que tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail. Il n'avait quasiment aucun secret pour elle.

Kinana décida de lui faire une soupe pour le diner, demain elle lui ferait un repas plus solide. La violette ignorait toujours à quelle heure il arriverait, il aimait trop la surprendre et la taquiner parfois. Elle savait qu'il viendrait ce soir. Pendant qu'elle cuisinait sa soupe, elle attendait avec impatience l'homme qui lui avait ravit son cœur. Cobra…

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, ils avaient commencée à se voir en secret, pour réapprendre à sa connaître, pour retrouver le lien qui les unissaient et qui était endormis depuis plusieurs années. Avec le temps, leur amitié fragile devint plus solide et les sentiments devinrent plus profonds.

Cobra était la personne la plus importante pour Kinana, encore plus que ses amis de Fairy Tail. En fait, il l'avait toujours été, mais avant Fairy Tail elle avait été un serpent et elle ne souvenait que par petits morceaux de cette époque.

La soupe fut prête quand on frappa à la fenêtre de cuisine. Kinana gloussa en se retourna. Sans regarder, elle savait qu'il était ici. Devant la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Jamais il n'arrivait par la porte, il aimait entrer par les fenêtres. Il aimait cette méthode et en profita toujours pour la taquiner.

Mais d'un autre coté, cela serait aussi très dangereux pour Cobra de passer par la porte principale et l'escalier du petit immeuble. Car tout le monde aurait put le voir, le reconnaître même. Cette attitude devait datait de son passé criminel et Kinana se doutait qu'il en garderait l'habitude. Quelque fois cela énervait la violette qu'il entre par les fenêtres, mais des qu'il repartait, même cela lui manquait. Tout de lui venait à lui manquer en son absence. Elle avait appris à tout aimait de lui, même ses défauts. Car toutes ces choses faisait de lui l'homme dont Kinana était tombée amoureuse.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre de la cuisine et à la seconde d'après, deux bras musclés l'enlacèrent. Kinana se lova contre la poitrine du chasseur de dragons et savoura sa simple présence ? Depuis quand datait leur dernier étreinte ? Cinq ou six mois, en tout cas depuis trop longtemps.

Fiore était encore pleine de guildes noirs. Depuis la chute de Tartaros, une sorte de guerre civile s'était établie entre elles. Cobra lui avait raconté que chacune voulait être assise sur l'un des trois sièges vacant de l'alliance Baram. Chaque guilde clandestine voulait aller aux sommet et Crime Sorcière avait beaucoup à faire. Parfois il arrivait même que les guildes noirs se détruisent entre elles. Et par ailleurs, depuis la défaite de Tartaros, de nouvelles organisations de mages noirs virent le jour dans le royaume. Chacune voulait devenir les héritiers de Tartaros, de Grimoire Heart ou d'Oracion Seis.

« Tu m'a tellement manqué, Erik », soupira Kinana, le visage contre le torse de son amant. Cobra ne dit rien, il se contentait de la caresser. Il n'était pas doué pour les mots romantiques, même après deux ans de relation secrète. Mais cela ne dérangea pas la violette, car un geste du chasseur de dragons voulait dire bien plus que mille mots d'amour.

Apres un moment, Cobra souleva le menton de Kinana et l'embrassa chastement. La violette répondit chaleureusement au baiser, le dernier datait de trop longtemps. Un goût doux et aigre à la fois se fit sentir dans sa bouche, mais cela ne lui faisait rien. Certaines choses de sa vie de serpent étaient restées, comme son immunité au poison. Pratique, quand on avait un dragon venimeux comme petit ami.

Ils avaient souvent parlé de leur passé commun. À dire vrai, Cobra en parlait plus souvent, Kinana ne s'en rappelait que par bribes. Au début, elle avait presque dut l'obliger à lui raconter leurs aventures quand elle était encore un serpent. Cobra commençait à regretter ses actions à Oracion Seis, il lui avait raconté cette histoire un peu à contrecœur. Beaucoup de ses crimes étaient terribles, Kinana en avait eue souvent la chair de poule. Mais malgré ses crimes, elle ne l'aurait pas voulue autrement. Après tout, Cobra savait maintenant que c'étaient des erreurs et il en payait largement le prix avec Crime Sorcière. Même si cela impliquait de voir sa bien-aimée que rarement.

Elle-même lui avait racontée sa vie avec Fairy Tail. Parfois elle avait remarquait que c'était assez douloureux pour lui d'écouter cette partie de sa vie, mais pour l'amour de la violette le chasseur de dragons s'était toujours retenu.

Parfois, ils se promenaient dans la forêt ou s'entrainait ensemble. C'était surtout grâce à Cobra que Kinana avait appris à contrôler son poison et de lui en donner à manger.

Les moments avec Cobra étaient si rares et en étaient que plus précieux pour Kinana. Bizarrement, elle était encore plus heureuse avec lui que pendant toutes ces années passées à Fairy Tail. Et cela voulait dire beaucoup, car Kinana se sentait heureuse à sa guilde. Mais même si elle aimait Mira et tous les autres, elle chérissait Cobra encore bien plus.

« Que est-ce qui sent aussi bon ? », demanda finalement le chasseur de dragons en mettant fin à leur baiser. On pouvait presque entendre son ventre crier famine. Hoteye faisait de son mieux pour cuisiner de bon plats et y réussissait le plus souvent. Mais Crime Sorcière était assez pauvre, de temps en temps les membres de la guilde devaient tirer leurs ceintures.

Kinana sourit en remplissant deux assiettes avec de la soupe. C'était une recette de Mira. Une assiette de cette soupe au poulet suffisait à remplir un estomac. D'ailleurs, Cobra avait aussi de l'appétit pour autre chose, mais cela viendra pendant la nuit. La jeune fille rougit en y pensant.

En mettant les assiettes sur la table, la violette sentie Cobra l'enlacer par derrière et mettre quelque chose dans sa main. C'était une sorte de tradition pour lui. À chaque visite, il lui amenait un petit cadeau. Aucun de ses présent n'était vraiment précieux et ils étaient fabriqués de matières simples. Mais pour Kinana, ils avaient bien plus de valeur que les joyaux de la couronne. Son préféré était l'anneau en forme de serpent qui se mordait la queue.

Cette fois, c'était un médaillon de fer accrocher à un fil de cuir, qui représentait un arbre de vie celtique. Ce présent était assez vieux et le métal ne brillait pas tellement, mais yeux de Kinana, il en valait bien plus qu'un diamant. En soupirant, elle caressa les ligne représentant le petit arbre.

« Merci Erik », souffla-t-elle avec gratitude. Elle sentit que le chasseur de dragons souriait contre sa nuque. Le temps ensemble sera magnifique.

 **Xxx**

Kinana se réveilla doucement et regarda à travers une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais l'aube était déjà là. Avec chaque seconde qui passait, le moment de la séparation s'approcher de plus en plus.

Avec tristesse, Kinana se sera un peu plus contre le torse du chasseur de dragons. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour s'habituer au fait que son amant dormait toujours torse nu, mais cela allait lui manquer. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs.

Les adieux étaient toujours terriblement douloureux et déchiraient leurs cœurs. D'habitude seul Kinana pleurait, mais elle voyait toujours dans ses yeux que Cobra était souvent lui-même sur le point de fondre en larmes. Leurs baisers d'adieux étaient sensées être consolants, mais plus ils duraient, plus ils devenaient langoureux et désespérées.

Kinana mit sa tête sur le torse de Cobra. Elle voulait encore savourait les dernières heures avec lui, respirait son odeur unique, profiter de sa chaleur. Au début de leur relation, elle s'était toujours accrocher à lui quand la séparation approchait et n'avait put profiter des dernières minutes. Mais après deux ans, elle arrivait à savourer la présence de son amant jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

La violette soupira en retraçant du doigts ses muscles finement dessinées. Un jour ils devront avouer leur relation à Crime Sorcière et Fairy Tail. Mais la confiance des fées à l'égard des anciens membres d'Oracion Seis était encore bien trop fragile, donc leur amour devait encore rester secret en attendant des jours plus confiants. Par moments, cette situation amusait un peu Kinana. Les membres de Fairy Tail, surtout les filles, étaient tous de grand curieux quand il s'agissait d'amour (merci Mirajane), la violette savourait donc son secret que peut-être aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnait.

Le fait que Crime Sorcière l'ignorait aussi venait surtout de Cobra. Kinana n'avait rien contre de les mettre dans la confidence, elle appréciait beaucoup, Angel, Racer, Midnight et Hoteye, qui l'avaient rapidement vue en tant qu'amie. Mais Cobra ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant, du moins pour le moment. Meldy, Angel et Racer auraient une bonne raison de se moquer de lui pendant des années, Midnight l'aurait regardé avec ce regard suffisant qui l'énervait et Hoteye aurait encore plus chanté les louanges de l'amour que d'habitude. Le chasseur de dragons préférait avoir la paix.

C'était surtout à cause de Jellal qu'il voulait garder leur amour secret. Le bleu lui aurait prié d'abandonner cette relation et aurait encore dit ces foutaises qu'ils sortait à chaque fois qu'on voulait lui parler d'Erza. Et Kinana le comprenait sur ce point.

Mais un jour il faudra dévoiler leur secret. Pour le moment c'était mieux pour tout le monde que cette relation reste cachée. On devrait attendre que les fées fassent plus confiance à leurs anciens ennemis d'Oracion Seis. Quoique leur galipettes sous la couette ne regardaient vraiment qu'eux.

Cobra commença à bouger à coté d'elle et se réveilla. Kinana se lova plus contre lui et son amant lui caressa la tête. En même temps, il prenait cette petite mains qui lui dessinaient les muscle du ventre. Ce n'était pas facile de se séparer et eux-mêmes rendaient la choses à chaque fois plus difficile. Mais la tristesse des adieux était en même temps la joie anticipée et l'espoir des prochaines retrouvailles.

« Bientôt je repartirait », finit par murmurer Cobra. C'était douloureux, mais il faudra bientôt faire fin à leur étreinte. Ils étaient à l'aise dans leur propre petit monde, plus qu'autre part. Mais ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rester dans leur bulle. Le monde extérieur existait toujours et ils ne pouvaient le fuir éternellement. C'était déjà merveilleux de pouvoir se retrouver pour un ou deux jours, voir trois.

« On ne pourrait pas rester comme ça encore quelque minutes ? », supplia Kinana. Quand elle parlait comme ça, il ne pouvait lui résister. Mirajane serait fière d'elle. Cobra grogna pour la forme, mais Kinana savait que même sans supplique, il n'avait rien contre le fait contre une étreinte de plus. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, il souriait d'un air fripon.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent en un chaste baiser, qui devint rapidement de plus en plus passionné. Cobra joua avec la langue de Kinana, celle-ci perdit toute notion du temps en s'accrochant à ses épaules, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Finalement, ils finirent par s'aimer à nouveau corps et âmes. Comme s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait assez lors des deux dernière nuits. Mais ils savourèrent leurs étreintes, c'étaient des souvenirs à la fois doux et langoureux, qui leur suffisaient jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre. Comme ça risquerait de durer plusieurs mois jusqu'à leur futur retrouvailles, ils en profitaient amplement.

Quand Cobra et Kinana se séparèrent un peu à contrecœur, les premiers rayons du soleil se faufilèrent dans la chambre. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire. C'était le temps des adieux.

Le chasseur de dragons se leva le premier et commença à rassembler ses vêtements, pendant que la violette remit en place sa nuisette qui avait glissée vers le haut. Quand il partirait, cela sera encore par la fenêtre. Kinana craignait toujours que quelqu'un allait le voir ou l'attraper. Mais en même temps, elle savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas attraper si facilement. La vie de fugitif lui avait beaucoup apprit.

Pendant que Cobra se changeait dans la salle de bain et profitait de faire une toilette sommaire, Kinana se leva finalement à son tour. Elle allait encore devoir prendre une longue douche, pour réduire les risque que les dragons de sa guilde reniflent l'odeur de son amant sur elle. Mais peut-être qu'elle se faisait trop de soucis. Au moins Wendy garderait le secret si on le lui demandait. En tout cas, Kinana ne voulait jamais abandonner son amour pour Cobra. Elle ne le pouvait pas, d'ailleurs.

Le chasseur de dragons sortit de la salle de bain. Sans rien dire, les deux amants allèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine. De ce coté-là, le risque était moins grand qu'on verrait Cobra. Leur cœur de Kinana se serra, elle réalisa le moment des adieux était venu.

Cobra caressa sa joue d'une main, que la violette s'empressa de serrer. Chaque séparation était une douleur, mais Kinana s'y était finalement habituée. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste. Ils avaient tout de même encore leurs lacrimas et ils allaient se revoir un jour.

Cobra serra Kinana une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer à nouveau, mais ils devaient rester raisonnable. C'était déjà merveilleux de passer quelque journées ensembles et de savoir quelqu'un vous aimait quelque part.

« Fais bien attention à toi, Erik », souffla la violette contre ses lèvres.

« Je reviendrais des que je pourrais, Kinana », répondit le dragon venimeux avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de disparaître par la fenêtre. Sa belle amante sourit. Il reviendrait, peu importe si cela allait durer des mois. Il reviendrait vers elle…


End file.
